Sing Me Anything
by theDoctorlies
Summary: A few months have passed and some things never change. Sasuke’s still a possessive bastard and Naruto’s still addicted to his warmth. NaruSasuNaru Sequel To ‘Sing Me Something Soft’


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: A few months have passed and some things never change. Sasuke's still a possessive bastard and Naruto's still addicted to his warmth. NaruSasuNaru Sequel To 'Sing Me Something Soft'

A/N: Hello all you lovely readers. Yes, this is a sequel to 'Sing Me Something Soft'. Now, this sequel was completely unplanned. When I started to think about the first part, I realized that I wanted more closure to the story than what I had written. And so many people loved the first part. Hopefully, everyone will love this part as well.

Warnings: There's oral, grinding, and nakedness in this little one-shot. I didn't want to take it to a full lemon because it was already too long. If anyone _does_ want a lemon, I will most likely post it as a second chapter. And if anyone could help me with my lemons, I want to post them on . I'm having trouble uploading stuff!

P.S. The lyrics at the beginning are from the song 'Existentialism On Prom Night' from Straylight Run. This is, in no way, an actual song-fic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Sing me something soft_

_Sad and delicate_

_Or loud and out of key_

_Sing me anything_

_We're glad for what we've got_

_Done with what we've lost_

_Our whole lives laid out_

_Right in front of us"_

"_Existentialism On Prom Night" – By Straylight Run_

A couple of moths ago, if you told Naruto that he would be dating the biggest teme in the world, he wouldn't have believed you, although the people who knew him best wouldn't have been surprised. Even now, he didn't believe he was dating the biggest teme in the world. Of course, they had their problems-what couple didn't?-and sometimes Naruto wondered why he even loved Sasuke. They fought like cats and dogs, kept their relationship secret from everyone-sans Kakashi and Sakura-and spent every minute of every day together despite that. What they didn't know was that a few, certain people were getting suspicious-namely Kiba-and very soon their secret would be known to everyone, out in the open, public, and their life together would get just a little more troublesome, a little more difficult to stay sane.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto sneezed, felling that somewhere, someone was talking about him because he sure as hell wasn't getting a cold. It was the middle of summer, almost impossible to get a cold in such muggy weather. The sneeze got the attention of the raven sitting behind him, who had been peacefully staring up at the sky like it was his main job, his chin resting on blonde spikes. Sasuke looked down at him, a smile on his face and a softness in his eyes that he only showed to the obnoxious, loud, irritatingly wonderful blonde sitting between his legs, resting comfortably against his chest. It took him a full moment to look away, his heart thumping wildly in his chest when azure eyes rolled up to gaze questioningly at him.

Sasuke couldn't believe that just three months ago, he hadn't felt this way about his teammate, so happy and free in a long, long time. He never imagined he'd be here, holding his best friend-his rival-close to his chest like he was afraid some unseen force was going to rip them apart. He couldn't fathom, for the life of him, why he needed the blonde's smile to get him through the day, to feel the gentle brush of soft lips against his cheek so that he didn't go crazy. And it didn't help that, every time they weren't together, Sasuke felt like half of his soul had followed the blonde teen home.

He couldn't deny it any more, didn't want to deny it, actually. He was in love with the blonde, and just three short months ago, he hadn't realized those feelings even existed in his icy heart.

Sasuke pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde's head, and held Naruto tighter in his arms. He didn't want to imagine not being able to do this, terrified that his possessive nature was going to ruin everything. He'd learned that three months ago, on the mission with the annoying daughter of a daimyo. Things had gotten a little tense with Himeko hanging all over him, and realizing-through Naruto's obvious jealousy-that his blonde teammate was actually attracted him. Sasuke himself had realized it sooner, on the mission before the one with Himeko. Naruto had essentially-though not on purpose-molested him, and Sasuke couldn't come to terms with the feelings that had surfaced after that little groping incident.

Himeko had really opened his eyes to what he was feeling. Before that, he'd been taking his frustration out on his blonde teammate, and it showed during their training sessions. Looking back on it now, he realized he should've been kissing his teammate senseless instead of beating him. It would've made everything less painful and more enjoyable.

There was a rustling sound close to them, and Naruto panicked, scrambling out of the taller boy's arms and moving to sit across from him. He had hoped nobody would come looking for them, especially in a deeply forested area, and both of them masking their chakra no less. Apparently, he was mistaken.

The rustling got closer and closer, until finally, the bushes parted and their pink haired teammate came through the gap. There were little leaves in her hair, scratches from tree branches on her cheeks, and she looked angrier than Naruto had ever seen her. Whimpering, he scooted back into Sasuke's warmth and hid his face in the taller boy's shoulders.

"There you two are! Do you know about six people are out looking for you?! Dammit, when are you gonna tell everyone you're together?!" Sakura dropped into the spot Naruto had just occupied, and shook the leaves out of her hair. She looked exhausted, and Naruto could guess why that was. "You two need to be more careful out in public if you intend to keep your relationship a secret. I've supported you the whole way, but I'm getting tired of keeping your secret."

"Kiba bothering you again?" Naruto asked, snuggling down into Sasuke's warmth, and bringing the Uchiha's arms around to his front, lacing their fingers together.

"Yes. Yes, he is. It's really starting to annoy me!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Her cheeks puffed out, and Naruto stifled a laugh at the look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Telling everyone now will just cause us problems. Just wait a little while longer, please?" The blonde gave her his best puppy dog look, and grinned when she nodded and seemed to deflate.

Nearly two months ago, their closest friends started to get suspicious. Naruto and Sasuke had little slip-ups in public, which caused certain people to get suspicious about the state of their relationship. Sasuke had been caught smiling on one occasion, and his icy interior seemed to melt a little more each day. Naruto had gotten caught hugging his best friend on more than one occasion, and Sasuke made it worse by hugging back without thinking. Both teens tried so hard to be careful, to save stuff like hugging and kissing until they were alone in a house, or deep in the forest where nobody bothered to look.

"Naruto!" The call came from very close to their previous spot, and Naruto pushed himself out of Sasuke's arms again, scrambling over to sit next to Sakura. It was just in time, too, because Kiba came crashing through the brush with Akamaru, Chouji, and Shikamaru in tow. The dog lover pulled him up by his arm without a second thought, and pulled him away from his teammates, towards the entrance of the forest. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, mouthing that he was sorry and he'd see him later. Sasuke merely nodded his head before getting up and vaulting himself into the trees above them. The blonde could hear him jumping the branches as Sasuke passed above him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time they reached the entrance to the forest, the sun was already starting to set. It painted the sky a beautiful orange-red color, their shadows stretching long in front of them. Kiba still had a hold of his wrist, and it felt like the brunette didn't intend on letting go any time soon.

"Kiba, you can let go of me now." Naruto sighed, jerking his wrist in the other boy's vice-like grip. He was flattered that the dog lover seemed to want to spend time with him, but stealing him away from Sasuke just wasn't right. He'd admit that he hadn't been the best at spending time with people other than the dark haired boy, but he couldn't help it. Every minute away from his boyfriend was like another piece of his soul dying.

"No way, man. I'm not gonna take the chance of you running away." Kiba growled, tightening his grip and ignoring the squawk of pain from his captive. This was the only way he could get Naruto to hang out with him; at least, it was the first idea that popped into his head. He knew Sasuke and Naruto were close-probably closer than anyone in the village-and the two of them would always spend lots of time together. But he didn't get what the deal was. How could a person like to spend that much time with someone whose heart was made of ice?

"Kiba, come on. I'm not gonna run." The blonde tried to tug his wrist free again, but Kiba wasn't loosening his grip any. He supposed he deserved all of this. After all, he'd been spending every minute of his life with Sasuke for the last three months. Of course it was going to make some people mad, especially someone who'd become his best friend of sorts. "Look, Kiba, I'm really sorry for ignoring you for the last three months. It's just, Sasuke was really confused when I wouldn't talk to him, and now I'm just trying to make it up to him." It was only half-truth, really, but Kiba didn't need to know that.

Finally, the grip on his wrist loosened, and he was able to pull it out of Kiba's hold. The brunette looked a little put out from his best friend's explanation, and it was obvious he was still hurt.

"About that, Naruto," Shikamaru said lazily, "why wouldn't you talk to him? You never really told us." The pony tailed boy sounded like he already knew the answer-and all things considered he probably did-but the other boys were at a total loss. Kiba looked back at him, still mad, but now the curiosity was dominant over everything else. "That's not really like you. I'd think you'd love to talk to Sasuke. You're obsessed with him."

"I-I am not!" The blonde protested, blushing and knowing how true that was. He'd chased after the dark haired boy for three years, and six months after the fact until all of his chasing lead him to this particular moment, where he was getting chewed out for being with his boyfriend. Nobody knew exactly what was going on between them-Shikamaru had to have figured it out by now; he was really smart, after all-and they wouldn't expect him to date Sasuke after being in love with Sakura for such a long time. "I'm not obsessed! He-He was just my first, real, best friend."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Kiba grinned, throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulders, and seemingly in a much better mood now that Naruto was with them. Getting the blonde teen away from everyone was starting to get difficult, especially with the Hokage jamming missions down his throat to prepare him for becoming Rokudaime Hokage. The brunette wasn't so sure about having Naruto as the Head of the Village. He was hyper, and loud, and probably easily distracted when it came to Sasuke. He always had been. "Just admit it, Naruto. You looooove him." The dog lover sing-songed, swaying back and forth and causing the blonde boy to blush darkly.

"It's so obvious." Chouji snickered, much to Naruto's chagrin. Now they were all teasing him, and they didn't even know how close to the truth they actually were.

"Okay, can we stop this now?" Naruto moaned, rubbing his hands over his face. All he got were three laughs in answer, as if his friends didn't care that he was embarrassed by their accusations, which were completely true anyway. "Let's just drop the subject and talk about something else."

Chouji led them into the barbecue joint, choosing a table that was near the back. Shikamaru shared one side of the booth with the chubby boy, while Naruto and Kiba got the other side. The blonde was starting to miss Sasuke, even though he'd seen the dark haired teen a few, short minutes ago. That only proved how strongly he felt for the other boy.

"So, Naruto, have you managed to woo Sakura yet?" Kiba grinned, tossing an arm around the blonde boy and jerking him closer. Naruto just ignored the question, and took a menu from Chouji's outstretched hand. He looked over his choices of barbecued meat, although his mind was half on the dark haired boy he'd been wrapped around earlier. Sasuke looked really angry when Kiba came crashing through the undergrowth like he was a man on a mission, and he probably was.

_Dammit, I'm gonna have to make it up to him later. _Decision made, Naruto put his menu on the table and leaned back in his seat. He didn't want to say anything in cause Sasuke wasn't ready, but he wanted to tell all of their friends about their relationship. Three months had already passed; it was a wonder nobody put two and two together.

"-Ruto! Naruto!" Kiba nearly hollered, smacking his blonde friend on the arm. The whiskered boy blinked rapidly as his eyes swung over to regard the dog lover with something akin to confusion shining in their depths. "Spacey much, man? You were off in another world for a few minutes. What's going on?"

"I was just thinking." The blonde muttered, trying to ignore the strange looks he was receiving from the other two boys across from him. He was going to say something to change the subject, but the waitress came up to their table at the same time, and they were forced to drop all conversation as she took their orders. Thankfully, by the time they were all done with their orders and the food was at the table, nobody remembered picked it up again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto waved to Kiba as the dog lover walked away, his stomach filled with delicious barbecue, and feeling the slightest bit drowsy as he made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He fished his keys out of his pocket, and jammed the correct key into his lock, giving the key a twist and pushing his door open. The darkness was calling out to him, wanting to wrap itself around his head and lull him into a deep sleep.

He stepped into his small apartment, and shut the door quietly behind him. He was reaching for the light switch when he caught a flash of familiar chakra.

"Sasuke." Naruto murmured, flicking on the light and sweeping his eyes over the slightly taller boy's frame. Sasuke was sitting on the corner of his bed, hands folded in his lap, a soft smile spread over his pale lips. He stretched his arm out to the blonde teen, motioning Naruto to take his hand. The blonde towed off his shoes and took the offered hand, letting Sasuke pull him onto the bed, and laying him on his side. The brunette's arms went around his waist as he laid them back against the soft blankets, and Naruto grinned when the taller boy pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I missed you, teme." He said affectionately, lifting his arms to link around Sasuke's neck and pulling him closer for a short kiss.

"Damn Kiba, stealing you away like that. You're mine." Sasuke said, tightening his arms around the blonde teen possessively, and pulling him into another soft kiss. Naruto tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair, and parted his lips further for Sasuke's torturous tongue. Sasuke gripped the blonde's thigh and lifted it to wrap around his waist, sliding his hands to the front of the blonde's jacket and pulling the zipper down. The Uchiha slid his hand underneath Naruto's mesh shirt, and splayed his fingers over the soft skin of the blonde's abdomen.

"Sasuke." The blonde murmured, slipping a leg between the taller boy's and rubbing his knee against the growing bulge in his pants teasingly. The brunette arched into the sensation and moved the hand on the blonde's stomach to his back, trailing his lips down his neck and stopping to suck at his pulse. The fingers in Sasuke's hair tightened as a soft moan burbled up in Naruto's throat and it was all he could do not to come on the spot.

When air became an important necessity, Sasuke pulled away and gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath. There was a large, red blotch where his mouth had just been, and the Uchiha was glad to know that it was in a place where it was difficult to see when Naruto had his jacket on. He didn't want any unnecessary questions to be asked if people noticed the obvious hickey on the other teen's neck.

Naruto grinned crookedly, leaning forward to place a kiss on the tip of Sasuke's nose. The brunette blushed lightly as the tiny, affectionate gesture made his stomach tingle pleasantly.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered softly, as he swooped down to claim the blonde's lips again. Naruto felt his heart swell in pure love, matching Sasuke's kisses with just as much passion as he dared. When they broke for air, the younger teen placed their foreheads together and exhaled slowly.

"I love you, too." Naruto sighed, nuzzling their cheeks together and relishing the feel of Sasuke's skin against his. For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like with other parts of their bodies pressed together like this. It made him shiver in excitement. "Hey, teme," he started, unable to stop himself, "when are we going to…you know?

Sasuke's almost rolled his eyes at the blonde's blatant vagueness, but knew what Naruto was trying to get at. "Whenever you're ready." The Uchiha murmured, knowing right that moment wasn't exactly the right time, even tough his libido was screaming at him to have his way with the blonde.

Naruto shifted to look into his eyes, a smile playing around the edges of his. "When I'm ready, eh? That might be sooner than you think." Azure eyes winked at him, and Sasuke very nearly choked on his own tongue. Naruto pretty much just admitted to being ready; or at least, Sasuke thought he did.

"Dobe. Now is not the time." Sasuke said sternly, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead before pushing himself into a sitting position hovering over his blonde teammate. Naruto pulled him down again, aligning their bodies perfectly and attacking Sasuke's lips. The Uchiha let himself melt into the kiss for a moment, distracted by the way Naruto's hands dipped underneath his shirt and ran up his back. It took more than a few minutes for his brain to reboot and remember what they'd been talking about before the blonde started to kiss him. He opened his mouth to say something about it, but Naruto seemed intent on keeping him distracted as the whiskered teen pulled him back down for another mind-numbing kiss. He let the blonde kiss him for a few more seconds before he forced himself to pull away. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke murmured, pushing himself up from the bed and leaning over towards the window. He pulled it open, then jumped onto the almost non-existent windowsill.

Naruto pouted, "Fine. Teme. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde gave his lover a soft, lingering kiss before he was gone and nothing was left but the sweet taste on Naruto's lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For the last three months, every morning, there were two things that he looked forward to. The first thing, his very first love, was Ichiraku ramen. The second thing, recently realized, was seeing Sasuke's face. Every morning he would wake up, splash water on his face, think about what ramen to eat and wondering what plans Sasuke had in mind for them. But this morning, his schedule was all messed up, because Kiba had shown up at his front door. He was currently sitting at Ichiraku, Kiba on his left side and an annoyed Sasuke on his right. Things were supposed to go like this: Naruto would eat his ramen, and then he would meet up with Sasuke to either, a.) train with Kakashi, or b.) make out to their heart's content. Unfortunately, Kakashi was busy and Kiba wouldn't leave them alone. Naruto was starting to get frustrated.

Sasuke's hand brushed again his thigh for the twentieth time in one hour, and the blonde teen nearly broke the chopsticks in his hand. The teme was doing that on purpose!

Naruto kicked him discreetly under the counter, smirking triumphantly when Sasuke hissed and reached down to rub at his shin. The blonde ate his ramen like nothing happened, ignoring Kiba's questioning gaze.

When his stomach was full, and their tab paid for, Naruto lead Kiba and Sasuke away from Ichiraku, and just walked through the crowded streets of the village. Sasuke's fingers brushed against his, and Naruto wished he could just reach over and take his hand. That was risky, though, because they were in public, and obviously their relationship wasn't out in the open. He'd have to talk to Sasuke about that later.

"I can't hang with you guys all day. I've got a hot date." Kiba grinned, throwing an arm over the blonde's shoulders. Naruto felt Sasuke tense, like he was going to attack the dog lover at any moment, and hurried to take the tension down a notch. He urged Kiba on with an elbow to the ribs. "I talked to Hinata yesterday. I've liked her for a long time, you know? So yesterday, I finally got up the courage to ask her out. She said yes!"

"Awesome. So what're you gonna do tonight?" Naruto asked, feeling Sasuke shift next to him. Two of the taller boy's fingers hooked around two of his, out of Kiba's line of sight, and the blonde felt a surge of warmth at the point of contact. Then, not a second later, the fingers fell away and the warmth disappeared.

"Well," Kiba sighed, oblivious to what had just happened, "she didn't really say anything. I'm guessing she wants me to choose what we do." The dog lover moved his arm from the blonde's shoulders-Sasuke immediately relaxed-and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You got any ideas?"

"Nothing that doesn't involve ramen. Sorry, Kiba." The blonde flashed his friend a foxy grin, discreetly letting his fingers hook around Sasuke's again. Kiba was too busy looking ahead of them, anyway, and their hands still weren't in his line of sight. Besides, he couldn't resist a temptation such as Uchiha Sasuke.

"You can't eat ramen all of the time." Kiba barked, surprising the blonde and making him flinch away from Sasuke, withdrawing his fingers. Kiba glanced over at him, looking at the flush coloring his cheeks, but deciding not to say anything. He figured out a while ago that Naruto and Sasuke had their own little world, and he would only be intruding if he started to ask any questions. "Anyway, I've got to split soon. I've got plans to make."

"Good luck with the date." Naruto grinned, slapping the brunette on the back. Kiba gave him a two-fingered salute before turning around and heading in the direction of his house. When the dog over was out of earshot, Naruto turned to his right and flashed Sasuke a foxy grin. "Wanna go get lost in the woods, teme?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke blushed, "As long as your little friend doesn't come looking for us later."

"We'll have to get _really_ lost, then."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later, they were officially lost. They'd gone as deep into the forest as they could, with nothing but trees, dirt, and foliage around them. The sun was still high in the sky, casting long shadows over the ground. Sasuke chose a tree to sit underneath, and pulled the blonde boy down to sit between his legs. Naruto snuggled close to the slightly taller boy, grabbing Sasuke's wrists and wrapping the pale arms around his waist. Finally, _finally_ they were alone, with nothing around them but the gentle chirps of the birds, and the nice, warm breeze. Sasuke's breath disturbed sun-kissed hair as he exhaled slowly, sinking a kiss into the back of his blonde lover's neck.

Naruto twisted in the other boy's arms, laying himself across Sasuke's lap, and leaning up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. His fingers tangled in inky locks and his tongue prodded insistently at the other boy's lips. Last night, Sasuke had cut their session short and the blonde was looking to make up for lost time. He wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist and pulled him forward, lips still connected as Sasuke fell forward, catching himself on his hands and knees. Naruto shifted so that their bodies were aligned, slipping his free hand from around Sasuke's waist to underneath his navy blue shirt.

The whiskered teen lifted a leg to hook around Sasuke's waist, dragging the slightly taller boy's hips closer as Sasuke reached down to unzip the blonde's orange and black jacket. The Uchiha pulled his lips away reluctantly to latch onto the bright red stain marring the tanned skin, wanting to make it bigger; wanting to make his claim on Naruto more tangible. Sasuke slipped his hand underneath the black mesh material of Naruto's shirt, and tweaked a nipple between his index finger and thumb.

"Teme." Naruto seethed, reaching down to cup the hardness between Sasuke's legs. There was a stuttered breath against his neck, and Sasuke gently bit his shoulder as he arched into the shorter boy's hand. The blonde grinned as he moved his hand, placing it on Sasuke's shoulder and reversing their positions. He latched his mouth onto the thick vein in the brunette's neck, and slid both hands down to the waistband of his shorts. He pulled the zipper down slowly, making sure to add a little pressure to Sasuke's arousal with his hand.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut as the blonde's fingers closed around his erection through his boxers, and let out a breathy pant when Naruto parted the slit on his boxers and pulled him out into the slightly cooler air. A callused thumb brushed the tip of his length, spreading around the pre-cum forming there.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, lifting his head from the brunette's neck and meeting his eyes.

"What, dobe?" The Uchiha groaned, not wanting to hear what the blonde had to stay. He wanted that obnoxious mouth doing something that didn't have anything to do with talking. He could hardly concentrate on the words coming out of the blonde's mouth as it was.

Naruto took a moment to think about what to say next, as he started up a steady rhythm with his hand. Sasuke didn't look like he was paying attention, though, more focused on gripping the soft, green grass under him. That was to be expected, though; this was their first time doing anything other than kissing.

"I think we should tell people about us."

"No." Sasuke gasped, before Naruto had even finished his sentence. Dark eyebrows turned up at the pleasure tingling in his lower stomach, and he hissed outright when the blonde stopped abruptly. Sasuke lifted his head, glaring awkwardly at the blonde with his chin against his chest. He wanted the blonde to keep going, not just randomly stop. Dammit.

"Why don't you want to tell people about us, teme?" Naruto asked, squeezing the brunette's arousal briefly before giving Sasuke a single, painfully slow stroke. He figured jerking Sasuke off while trying to talk to him was probably a bad idea, especially since every thing Sasuke said came out as a gasp, and Naruto felt his pants get that much tighter. Deciding he'd done enough, he moved his hand away and placed it over the slightly taller boy's abdomen. "Sasuke, it's been three months already. I'm tired of having to sneak around just to see you."

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, "I say no because of the annoying questions we'll have to answer." The brunette let his hands drop, and looked up into azure eyes. Naruto was pouting, knowing that Sasuke was completely right. Closing his eyes, the Uchiha lifted his hips just so, trying to get the blonde to continue his ministrations. "Let's not talk about that right now, okay?"

"Teme. You just want me to jerk you off." Naruto grinned foxily as he brought his hand back down to Sasuke's arousal, letting just his fingers brush against the velvety hardness. Despite the taller boy's words, Naruto still wanted to discuss this. "Sasuke, I'm gonna tell Kiba when I see him later." The blonde murmured, depositing another stroke to the brunette's erection.

"Yes! I mean no! No, don't tell Kiba." Sasuke grunted, lifting himself onto his elbows and fixing the blonde with a glare. There was no way in hell Kiba was ever going to find out about them. The dog lover would probably make it his job to make sure they never had any alone time. The ass. "Sakura and Kakashi already know, dobe. That's more than enough."

Naruto pulled his hand away, and Sasuke hissed in loss when the warmth went with it. Dammit, they were going to have to talk about this.

"I'm not gonna keep it a secret forever! I hate it when we're out in public, and I can't even reach out to hold your hand!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his bottom lip, mood taking a drastic turn. He knew it was immature to throw a temper tantrum, but he wanted this just as much as he wanted to become Hokage. Besides, he was getting sick of Sasuke's fangirls hanging all over what was rightly his and only his.

Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position, and tucked himself back into his shorts. He knew Naruto had a point, but he wasn't ready to have the whole village know. His fangirls were ruthless and evil, and the news that he liked them on his own team wouldn't sit well with them.

The Uchiha leaned forward and kissed a whiskered cheek in apology, and then the tip of a gently up-curved nose. Naruto twitched, trying not to smile at Sasuke's attempts at making him feel better.

"You play dirty, Sasuke." The blonde murmured, turning to the brunette and giving him a once-over. His erection was still straining against the fly of his shorts, begging for some attention. Sasuke followed the other boy's gaze, and jumped when a tan hand shot out and pushed him back against the ground. "Just think about it, please? I want everyone to know that you belong to me. And _only_ me." Naruto said possessively, as he tugged the slightly taller boy's shorts down to his knees, and took Sasuke's length into his mouth without so much as a warning.

"N-Naruto!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nearly a week later, Naruto was more frustrated than he'd ever been in his whole life. Not only was Sasuke busy every time he turned around, but his fangirls made a habit of following him around when he _was _in the village. Kiba wasn't helping much, either. The dog lover was there every time Naruto caught Sasuke alone and effectively dragged him off to spar, or just hang out with him and the boys. Naruto seriously felt like ripping all of his hair out if he didn't get to see his lover at least once a day. All he got now were mere glances of the sexy brunette. It got to the point where he seriously thought about showing up at Sasuke's house in the middle of the night and screwing him senseless just to ease some of his frustration.

Today, Sasuke had taken off with Kakashi on some godforsaken mission, and the blonde was currently sitting in a booth at Chouji's favorite food joint. Kiba was trying to tell them about his new jutsu and Naruto was pretending to listen, while they waited for their food to be ordered. Naruto was twirling his straw in his drink, boredly paying attention, or trying to make it look like he was boredly paying attention.

A tanned hand reached over the table and patted his cheek, snapping him out of his bored daze. Naruto blinked as he focused in on the brunette sitting across from him in the booth.

"Where have you _been_? You've been spacing all day!" Kiba barked out, eyeing him worriedly. His blonde best friend was never this quiet, or twice as spacey as usual. Signs like that could've meant only one thing. "Hey, Naruto," the dog lover whispered, "are you having girl trouble or something?"

Naruto opened his mouth to correct the brunette-he was having _boy_ trouble-but remembered that his friend didn't know about the whole Sasuke thing. So the whiskered teen settled on nodding his head and pouting at the unfairness of his situation. Kiba didn't need to know the details of said situation.

"All right, Naruto. What's bothering my best friend?" Kiba asked, sitting forward and placing his chin in his hands. The blonde fidgeted in the booth, trying to come up with a way to explain his situation without giving away any details. He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, azure eyes darting around the restaurant like he expected someone to jump out at him.

"It's about this, uh, girl." The blonde blurted out, making a mental note to never tell Sasuke about this conversation. The brunette would most likely castrate him or something, referring to him as a girl. Naruto swallowed nervously. "Well, I really like her and everything, but we hardly ever see each other. Between the missions and our friends, we hardly get any alone time. It's getting to the point where I want to rip out my hair."

Kiba nodded in understanding, stroking his chin with two of his fingers. He could tell by the look in Naruto's eyes, that the blonde teen wasn't telling him everything. There was more to his situation than what the blonde was letting on. Kiba was suspicious that Naruto was just making things up as he went along.

"What does this girl think?" The dog lover asked, watching Naruto's reaction, and seeing the wheels slowly turning in his head. The blonde definitely wasn't telling him something.

"I haven't talked to her in a couple days." The blonde pouted, feeling tears burning the back of his eyes. He folded his arms over the table and dropped his head onto them. He wanted to see Sasuke. He didn't care about what everyone else thought about them, and he didn't care if Sasuke's fangirl squad ripped him to shreds. He wanted to be with Sasuke more than anything at the moment, even if that meant he had to ditch Kiba and the boys in this restaurant. "Dammit, this sucks." Naruto groaned; voice muffled into the sleeve of his jacket. He felt Kiba pat him on the head as if he were a small child.

"Stop worrying about it, man! I'm sure things will work out soon enough." Kiba picked up his glass, and took a long sip of his drink. Naruto had lifted his head, and was looking around like he wanted to something-or someone- to pull him away from the table. Kiba was starting to get worried.

"I'll be back in a sec. I need to pee." Naruto pushed himself out of the booth, and headed towards the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were located. Meanwhile, Kiba leaned back against his seat and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Hey, guys." The brunette mumbled, addressing the two boys at the table. Shikamaru stopped tapping his fingers on the table to give the dog lover his full attention. "Do you think Naruto likes…Sasuke?" Kiba asked, the thought alone making his stomach do flips. When you thought about it, sure, it made sense. Naruto was completely obsessed with the prick-Kiba didn't understand why-and it was obvious that the blonde had all but given up on his pink haired teammate. Naruto's supposed crush on Sasuke would explain his off-kilter behavior as of late. But did the _Uchiha_ know?

"You're just now figuring that out?" Shikamaru sighed, like he'd known about their friend the while time. Chouji nodded his head in agreement. He'd known it, too.

"Hey, I've been busy with my own shit!" Kiba growled, slamming his fist on the table. "Why didn't he just _say_ so? I'm supposed to be his best friend, right?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Shikamaru suggested, and Kiba could've sworn he heard the other boy mutter 'troublesome' under his breath. That was so like him. The brunette was going to say something about it, but their blonde friend came back to the table and sat heavily into his seat. Three pairs of eyes swiveled over to the blonde, and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he stared back at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What's up?" The blonde asked, lifting his glass of pop and taking a hesitant sip.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Kiba asked him straight out, flinching when the blonde started to choke on the liquid burning his throat. Naruto thumped on his chest a few times, coughing and trying to clear his throat. The blonde's cheeks had caught fire, and that gave Kiba his answer. An obvious answer, in his opinion. "So what's the problem? Why haven't you told him?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "It's not that easy, Kiba." He mumbled.

"Tch. Yeah, it is. Just go up to him and shove your tongue in his mouth." Kiba grinned, not even fazed by the mental picture his own words gave him. The whole thing was completely unsurprising to him. Of course, that didn't mean Naruto _wasn't_ fazed by his words. If anything, he looked half-horrified and half-intrigued by the whole thing. "Heh. We'll leave you alone tomorrow so you can hunt him down and have your way with him."

Naruto's face rivaled a tomato as he buried his face in his hands, completely mortified. Half of him was happy that Kiba was offering him time to be with Sasuke, but the other half was afraid of explaining said time to said boyfriend. He'd have to go into the conversation he'd had earlier with Kiba.

As the waitress came to the table to take their orders, a goofy smile spread over the blonde's face. Of course, the only one who really noticed it was Kiba, and he already had any idea about what it meant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke yawned as he walked into his bedroom, feeling exhausted and wanting nothing more than to crawl underneath his covers and fall asleep. But something was nagging at the back of his mind; something that wouldn't let him sleep until he got it off his chest. He needed to go see his dobe. Turning around, the Uchiha walked back down the stairs, towards his front door and stomped his feet into his sandals.

He'd gone on a little trip with Kakashi; the silver haired man saying it was a learning experience. Well, it certainly was an experience. The Jounin had insisted on giving him tips on what he should do if he and Naruto ever took their relationship to the next level. The older man had gone into great deal about the 'process' in which two men…yeah…and had even given his student pointers on how to pleasure Naruto the most. Needless to say, Sasuke was left with very vivid images of him and his dobe in bed, not to mention a certain problem in his shorts.

Sasuke made a note to stay as far away from the man as he could. And he didn't want to find out how many times Kakashi practiced this 'process' he wouldn't shut up about.

Sasuke shut his door behind him, and stole off into the night, taking to the roofs in case any of their fellow ninja decided to take a late night stroll. Kakashi had done enough to ruin his day.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was siting outside of Naruto's window, tapping his fingers against the glass and holding himself there by chakra. The blonde didn't have much of a windowsill, so Sasuke was forced to squat next to it and wait until Naruto woke up and let him in. When he didn't get an immediate answer, he pushed up at the window and found that it wasn't locked. It figured that the dobe didn't lock up his apartment.

Before he had even gotten the window up, a tanned hand pushed up at it, and Naruto's confused face stared at him from inside the darkened apartment. Sasuke's eyes immediately caught on the little drops of water clinging stubbornly to blonde silk. The dobe had been in the shower, obviously.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, opening the window further so his boyfriend could climb through it. He took a few steps back to let Sasuke sit on his bed, gripping the bright orange towel around his waist.

"I came to say goodnight." Was Sasuke's answer, reaching for the blonde's wrist and tugging him closer. The orange towel managed to slip lower as their lips met, and ended up dropping to pool around Naruto's feet as the brunette brought his tongue into play. When Sasuke pulled back, he was pleased to see that the blonde's eyes had glazed over.

"I was just taking a bath. You wanna join me?" Naruto asked huskily, reaching around to tangle his fingers in raven locks. He ran his tongue along the rim of Sasuke's ear, and sank his teeth into the taller boy's earlobe. The Uchiha sucked in a harsh breath, and placed his hands on the blonde's naked hips, and kept them from wondering any lower by sheer will power alone. When Naruto licked at his ear again, he couldn't help but gasp out a sharp yes to his invitation. "Good." The blonde murmured, pulling the other boy up from the bed and leading him towards the bathroom. Sasuke towed off his sandals as he went, which were quickly followed by his shirt, shorts, and boxers. Naruto steered him towards the bathtub, and made sure Sasuke got in first before he climbed in, sliding between his legs and pressing close against him.

Sasuke flushed at the position, and suddenly Kakashi's voice rang in his ears.

"_Have you decided who's going to top?"_

The brunette shook his head wildly as Naruto ran his hands over his stomach, raising an eyebrow at his odd behavior. Sasuke flushed again before explaining himself.

"Kakashi." He said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat before leaning forward, and without even so much as a warning, captured a dusky nipple between his teeth and sucked softly. Onyx eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids, and a bottom lip found itself wedged between perfectly aligned teeth.

"I missed you, teme. It's been almost a week since we've had any alone time." Naruto ran his fingers over Sasuke's abdomen, tracing the muscles there as he switched to the other nipple and sank his teeth into it. The bite was more painful than the last, and Sasuke briefly wondered if the blonde was trying to punish him. He was taken by surprised when Naruto pushed his face closer, and suddenly they were nose to nose. The blonde's eyes were a much darker blue than normal and the pure lust swimming in their depths had Sasuke swallowing convulsively. "You owe me for not telling Kiba about us." The blonde murmured, trailing his fingertips up Sasuke's arms and stopping on his strong shoulders.

"Good boy." Sasuke smirked, rewarding the blonde boy with a kiss. Naruto shook his head as he ran his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip, trailing his hands down Sasuke's toned stomach and stopping just short of where the rest of his body disappeared under the water. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's kin underneath his hands. He shuddered as his thoughts took a less than innocent turn.

"Sasuke." He muttered between kisses, nipping softly at the other boy's lips. He pulled away after a few minutes, and watched as a thin strand of saliva stretched between them before coming apart. "Hey, teme, I know I've asked you this already, but when are we going to…you know?"

Sasuke flushed darkly, "Whenever you're ready."

Naruto bit his lip as he thought about it. They'd been together for three months, at the most, and got as far as kissing and one or two blowjobs. He was usually the one that sucked Sasuke off, and the brunette wasn't as touchy-feely as he was. Did that mean his boyfriend wasn't ready to take that next step?

"Are _you_ ready?" The blonde asked, leaning back to look the other boy in the eyes. Sasuke blinked slowly as his mind went straight to the information that Kakashi had so graciously shared with him. He hadn't known anything about how two guys had sex, and only assumed Naruto knew even less. But after his 'lessons' with Kakashi, he could honestly say that he knew the basics. The problem was figuring out which position his blonde dobe wanted: top or bottom.

Sasuke dropped his hands to the blonde's hips, and pulled Naruto onto his lap, lifting his hips slightly and rubbing their erections together. He smirked when the action pulled a soft moan from the whiskered teen.

"Soon, dobe." He murmured, pressing their lips together as he lifted his hips into the other boy's. Naruto clenched his fingers in Sasuke's shoulders and slowly started to grind against him. He felt Sasuke's hands slide lower in his hips, cupping his bottom and pressing their groins closer together. Naruto was slightly surprised by how quickly the pressure was building behind his stomach, never having been this close or this intimate with Sasuke. It made his head swim in a pleasant way, lighting up the world behind his closed eyes.

The pleasure stopped abruptly and the water around them weaved back and forth as Sasuke lifted him from the tub. Naruto wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist so he wouldn't slide down, confused as the brunette walked out of the bathroom and set him down on the bed. Sasuke put his hands on the blonde's knees and spread his legs, kneeling slightly between them and licking his lips as his lust-darkened eyes locked on the blonde's arousal.

Naruto felt his heart rate triple as that dark gaze swung up to him, mischief dancing in their depths. There was a second when their eyes met, and the tip of a pink tongue swept over the head of his erection, picking up the droplets of fluid forming at the tip. The blonde felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Holy fucking hell, his brain was being melted by Sasuke's tongue. Naruto tangled the fingers of one hand in raven locks, and the other helplessly gripped the soft comforter underneath him. The brunette was doing things with his tongue that didn't even seem possible. Then Sasuke was moaning around him, making him feel like he was about to explode.

Sasuke smirked around the blonde's length, glad that this bit of information helped him more than he would have expected. He made a mental note to thank Kakashi later for his helpful, though embarrassing, hints.

"Nnn." Naruto tugged sharply at the raven hair tangled in his fingers, so close to coming that he could feel his toes curling in anticipation. Sasuke slowed his pace a little, bringing his hand down to grip his length and timing his strokes with the pace of his sucking. He couldn't help but get turned on even more by the whole situation, and was soon thrusting into his own hand as he brought them both to completion, tightening his lips around the blonde's length and sucking hard. Naruto cried out his name and arched under the brunette's ministrations, which thrusted Sasuke into his own orgasm. Thick, white ribbons of his release coated his fingers, as he fought to swallow everything the whiskered teen offered him. The taste was more pleasant than he had expected, and he gladly swallowed what he could contain in his mouth.

When the lights stopped dancing in front of his eyes, Naruto pushed himself onto his elbows and watched as Sasuke pulled away and stared down at his messy hand. The blonde didn't hesitate as he reached down to seize Sasuke's wrist, and started to clean the white fluid from his fingers. The taste of it made him shiver.

When everything was said and done, Sasuke's fingers clean and the tub drained, Naruto managed to talk the Uchiha into staying for the night. They lay in the blonde's bed, the wet comforter draped over a chair, pressed tightly together with nothing between them-not even clothes-Naruto finally told Sasuke what he'd been meaning to tell him all day.

"Kiba knows that I like you."

Sasuke was silent for a long moment, before Naruto heard him chuckle.

"If you want to tell him, then I think it's all right." The brunette whispered, brushing the tip of his nose against a whiskered cheek, then pressing a kiss to a soft jaw line. Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, excited about what their future would bring them, and what tomorrow would be like once everyone knew.

As he drifted off to sleep, he reveled in how warm Sasuke was despite his cold exterior.

The next day, the whole village was up in arms about the last remaining Uchiha and the holder of the Kyuubi finally getting together, and every fangirl in Konoha was officially out for blood.

Of course, there were some people who weren't surprised in the slightest.

_Owari_

A/N: That's the end of this sequel! Yay! Party time! Well, if you liked it, please review!

8


End file.
